


A Reluctant Truce

by Mandibles



Series: In which I try to cope with the Colton Thing [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forests, I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK AND I WANTED TO WRITE THIS PAIRING, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - M/M/M, Threeway Sloppy Makeouts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Derek who finds out about it first, who hears the quiet words Scott and Jackson exchange between bushes and trees under a dark, winter sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reluctant Truce

It’s Derek who finds out about it first, who hears the quiet words Scott and Jackson exchange between bushes and trees under a dark, winter sky. He doesn’t mean to—and honestly, doesn’t care to know the sex lives of a bunch of teenagers—but there’s something about the two of them together that piques his interest. Probably the oddness of it, you know? They just don’t fit, can’t fit, and the thought of them actually caring for each other doesn’t feel right.

No, that’s it. It’s the wrongness of it all that keeps Derek’s feet planted in the dirt.

The two of them are wrapped so tightly, so intricately together that in the shadow of night it’s almost impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins. They’re locked in vicious kiss that Scott dominates with no challenge, Jackson shoved into the bark of a tree. His leg jumps up, ankle hooking around the back of a knee when Scott pushes further, and Scott nudges his thigh between his legs, grinds. Surprisingly, it’s Scott that breaks into the first moan then, and it tumbles from his mouth cracked and wrecked.

It’s about when Jackson tosses his head back and offers his throat to Scott with a echoing groan that Derek realizes just how hard he is. He doesn’t want to be—shouldn’t be—but, that doesn’t change the fact that he is, his erection pressing against the placket of his jeans. Derek doesn’t reach for himself though the thought crosses his mind more than once; he curls his nails—claws now—into the bark of the tree that blocks him from the pair’s sight instead.

He isn’t hiding for the record. They can smell him—there’s no way they can’t. They know he’s there. This is a game of sorts, the kind of dumb games of chicken teenagers play, that Derek plays just because he’s curious. Curiosity is something he thought burned out of him with his parents, but it seems to have remained dormant until now. Now it twists and rises in him in sharp vines, lacing around his stomach and lungs and throat and squeezing.

He drags loud lines down the tree, bark stabbing under his claws.

That catches Jackson’s attention, eyes snapping in Derek’s direction and warmth blossoming in Derek’s chest. He’s a pretty boy, an even prettier wolf, and how easily he backs down, _submits_ , makes him all the more gorgeous, makes Derek want him. There are no words exchanged between them, no nonverbal messages; there’s only a casual glance that slides away, up to the sky, when Scott’s teeth start to work the tender skin of his jawline in nibbles and tugs. He gasps a curse and Scott eases into a tender smile, a happy chuckle leaving him.

Derek is sure, so sure, that that smile used to be saved for Allison once. He doesn’t like this—whatever this might be; it feels like the status quo has shifted from under his heels. None of this feels organic or real or right. He considers briefly that he could be asleep, curled around himself in the now-empty den of the subway.

At least, that’s the excuse he rushes for when he palms himself. He rubs rough, until it hurts and his eyes squeeze shut. The smell of arousal flares and there’s no denying that it’s his. The rustle of leaves and whispers snaps him out of his sudden daze and the twin glows of blue and gold greet him when he opens his eyes. The next few seconds are frantic and breathtaking though no one moves.

Then, Jackson’s carting fingers through his hair, ducking his head, and Scott’s jutting his chin out defiantly, but not unwelcoming.

Irritation prickles under Derek’s skin now that he knows he needs Scott’s permission for this, but it’s lost under a rush of nerves and confusion now that he has it. After a breath, Derek leaves the tree behind and approaches Scott directly; they exchange a heated stare that makes Jackson tense until Scott grabs fistfuls of hair and drags Derek into a biting kiss. It’s feral and lethal, an Alpha and an Alpha-to-be fighting for dominance with dragging fangs, and blood is close to getting drawn before Jackson—never one to be ignored—wanders over and slides his hands around their shoulders.

Derek lurches forward to continue the fight, but Scott’s already moved on to Jackson’s pink lips. So, Derek butts in with a low growl and takes Jackson for his own, swallowing Jackson’s surprised gasp with relish as he slides a hand through his hair. They exchange that way for a time, Derek and Scott eying each other while they pass Jackson between them like a cigarette, inhaling his kisses deeply; inevitably, the three of them are tangled together at once which Jackson delights in with a heady moan, and a silent, though reluctant, agreement is reached between the other two.

For Jackson’s sake, there can be a truce of sorts. Maybe.


End file.
